Loiali Dolohov
by Missha- MM
Summary: What would have changed if one night there was an attack on a very well known but nuetral family...oneshot let me know what you think and give it a try please.


**_This is a oneshot, I hope you like it and if you wish to make it a story feel free just let me know, just about what would have happened if an attack occured what would that one night have changed. _**

Loiali lay on the stone cold ground tears rolling across her slightly tanned skin, nightmares of the night that changed everything plagued her mind and she whimpered wrapping her arms around her legs despite the blinding pain the movement caused her.

_Putere Dolohov laughed loudly, his voice deep and booming across the house causing his wife Îndurare to smile brightly in his direction her lime green eyes filled with mirth. She looked down at her son Antony and pulled him to her dancing freely together, her son chuckling deeply. He was so old now she thought sadly; her boy was 18 and would soon be gone from the house. _

_Her daughter Loiali came running in the room and tackled her father off the couch causing the family to laugh lightly, she was the young and small one in the family and at merely 16 her beauty was very apparent. She sat on her father waving her hands around in triumph, "I have conquered over the great and powerful Putere Dolohov!" _

_Antony laughed and stepped away from his mother walking to his sister slowly, when she saw him approaching she shrieked and jumped to her feet attempting to run, he picked her up effortlessly and twirled her around. "Never!" _

_Suddenly they all fell silent faces paling at the sound of footsteps outside, in no time at all they felt the wards crumpling and Putere jumped to his feet standing in front of his family his muscular build tense. All of a sudden a large and furious werewolf followed by three death eaters entered the house, Antony attacked the death eater and Loiali watched in horror as the werewolf pushed her father into the wall and in a moment of complete bravery and yet stupidity she threw a knife at the beast that was about to bite her father. The werewolf growled in agony and anger and jumped on her biting her neck, she felt the skin ripping felt as he ripped her arms and stomach. Soon he was off and Antony stood over her looking at her with horror and complete guilt, he did not have time to heal her as the killing curse struck him. She saw her mother fall and watched in horror as her father's eyes turned wild, and despite the deathly cut in his body he threw curse after curse at the remaining death eater before falling._

_The house was deathly silent and Loiali screamed in pain, agony, loneliness, and desperation, feeling the burn of the bite spreading and soon darkness took her in its embrace. _

Loiali shook her head in despondency, a year had passed since that day and she was completely and utterly alone she could remember the day that led to this:

_After waking that morning she had collected all she would need, food, clothes and her wand before packing it all into a bottomless bag and looking at her family one more time. Tears ran from her eyes and agony gripped her heart before she took a picture of her family, all happy alive and well and hugging it close to her chest protectively, she knew that once the Ministry found her family they would lock her away, she could not let that happen she would train so that she killed the Dark followers one by one for what they had done to her family. She slipped the photo into her bag and collected all the money she could, along with books, books both dark and light. With that done she kissed her family's cheeks and ran, ignoring the pain the movement caused her wounds. _

Now that she was 17 she had begun to practice all the spells she had learnt the practical's of and she was slowly turning dark in magic but lighter in soul. She did not care what lengths she turned to avenge her family all that mattered was the fall of the darkness.

Every month she turned into the monster than had caused everything, she embraced the wolf however even though she locked herself into a dungeon when the time came, the wolf allowed her to move silently gave her strength filled her with company in the days that had passed. Loiali changed more than her family would have ever thought possible, her tanned skin accentuated her femininity and her smooth muscles, her lime green eyes were cold and expressionless, face aristocratic and stunning. Her brown hair was past her shoulders and hung delicately across her petite build. She had scars, countless scars from her transformations and large scars from the night. The first was the visible and large silver bite mark along the right side of her neck, her arms held deep scars from when he had scratched her, her chest was marred by a deep and fleshly cut, three identical claw marks running from her right shoulder to her left hip.

The power she possessed was very apparent and would incite fear into her enemies. She had learnt everything of the Dark and what had passed in her confinement. She was ready.

With that known she stood up and ran, her feet running across the earth effortlessly, movements fluid and powerful. She knew that today there was a battle, today was the day that revenge would come to her, that was the only thing that drove her, gave her purpose. She saw the great castle up ahead and smirked eyes glinting with dark emotions. She saw the death eaters and attacked without mercy, spells flying from her wand in rapid succession. As the light saw her they shook their head in shock, but in relief she was killing the dark not their own.

Loiali kept moving already 5 death eaters had fallen to her wand, she saw a light blonde headed boy staring at the scene in shock and even though she sensed the dark mark on his arms she knew that the path was not his chosen one, her family had always like the Malfoys and she would help them just because of it. She ran and shielded him from a spell that will have decapitated him instantly and threw a dark and deadly curse at the caster. She felt his silver eyes on her and looked at him calmly before stepping away and attacking her enemy once again. She saw Bellatrix Lestrange about to attack a red headed girl and stood in front of the girl battling the woman that she hated with a passion.

Bellatrix's dark eyes glinted as she saw her, "Loiali I am surprised you are still alive," the brown head growled in fury and shot curse after deadly curse at the lady before watching in fascinated success as the killing curse struck her. She moved away pulling away from the red heads grateful hand on her shoulder, moving forwards for more kill. However as she recognised the silver blonde head in the death eater mask she protected him from a spell sent from the light and growled at Alaster Moody, "This man is under my protection this is not his choice, he would choose his son instead of the pathetic dark Lord."

The auror glared at her before sighing and nodding. Soon the battle was over as she watched Harry Potter kill the Dark Lord, with that strike her revenge was gone and she turned away walking from the scene not knowing how her actions had changed everything.

* * *

**_Review please and tell me what you think..._**


End file.
